trope_pantheon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Love
A House where deities can express their affections for other deities. The Nurturers Desire of the Endless Flonne - Goddess of Love Freaks Belldandy -Goddess of Magical Girlfriends PassionCategory:Houses Greater Gods Sheryl Nome - Battle Goddess of Hopes and Dreams Venus - Maiden of Serenity Intermediate Gods Belial and Nebiros - Gods of Paternal Affection for the Adopted Jerry Springer - God of Guilty Pleasures and the Point-and-Laugh Talk Show Lesser Gods Aoi Sakuraba - Goddess of Devotion Heart Aino - Goddess of Love Power, Herald of Heart Hinata Hyuuga - Goddess of Fans of the Underdog Mai Tokiha - Avatar of Kindness and Compassion Mele - Celestial Love Martyr Miaka Yuuki - Goddess of Chastity Noh - Goddess of Video Game Caring Potential Rushuna Tendo - High Prophet of Smiles Terra Branford - Goddess of Motherly Protection Demigods Companion Cube - God(dess?) of Affection for Inanimate Objects Peko Pekoyama - Goddess of Bodyguard Crushes Sniper Wolf - Goddess of Infatuation for One's Own Victims Lust Overdeities Slaanesh - God/dess of (Sexual) Excess, Pleasure, and Desire Greater Gods Aphrodite - Pantheon's Most Beautiful Goddess, Goddess of Cheating Lovers Bayonetta - Goddess of Fetish Fuel Intermediate Gods Mad Moxxi - Goddess of Bedding EVERYBODY James Bond - God of Womanizers Kuroko Shirai - Goddess of Lovable Lesbian Schoolgirls Lord Flashheart - God of Extreme Pansexuality Mondo Zappa - God of Gaining Strength Through Seduction Takakazu Abe - God of Man-To-Man Queer Sex Lesser Gods Anarchy Panty - Goddess of Lovable Sex Maniacs Bambi Hughes - God of Depraved Homosexuals Belarus - Goddess of Attraction to One's Own Brother Bellatrix Lestrange - Goddess of Insane Women in Love with Evil Men Brock - God of Polyamory Chaos - Goddess of Insane Love Freaks Dean Winchester - Co-God of Woobiedom, God of Manwhores Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Co-God of Sidekicks, God of Blameless, Guilt-Free Sex Jiraiya - God of Smut Johnny and Kagura - Gods of Handsome Leches Kasuga - Goddess of the Immodest Orgasm Katsuragi - Goddess of Girl-to-Girl Groping Momo Belia Deviluke - Goddess of Harem Seekers Mordin Solus - God of Surprisingly Lethal Healers, Safe Sex and "The Talk" Nyarko - Goddess of Idiot Hairs and Those Who Are Really Open About Their Affections Oedipus - God of Mother Complexes Shizuru Fujino - Avatar of Love Before Reason Tsukuyomi - Goddess of Psycho Lesbians and Depraved Bisexuals Zapp Brannigan - God of Casanova Wannabes Demigods Admiral ZEX - God of Interspecies Erotica Akio Ohtori - God of Sex and Lust Ataru Moroboshi - God of Perverts Romance Greater Gods Gabriel Belmont - God of Evil Born From Love Yuno Gasai and Yukiteru Amano - God and Goddess of Mad Love and Unholy Matrimony Intermediate Gods Big Boss - God of Attracting Even Males Gideon Graves - God of Evil Exes and Bastard Boyfriends Gomez and Morticia Addams - God and Goddess of Married Couples Juvia Lockser - Goddess of Love at First Sight and Leaving Her Guild to be With Her Beloved Kagome Higurashi - Goddess of The Oft-Shipped Rio and Fuschia - God and Goddess of Redemption Through Love Sookie Stackhouse - Goddess of Strange Love Lesser Gods Princess Anna - Goddess of Romance Novel Mentality Bekki Natsumi - Goddess of Love for Younger People Belle and The Beast - Gods of Love Between Behemoth and Woman Chika Ogiue - Goddess of Slash Criminy - God of Irresistible Inner Beauty Diaochan - Goddess of Manipulative Love Edward Scissorhands - God of Lovelorn Grotesques Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards - God and Goddess of Unstable Relationships Excellen Browning - Goddess of Love Innuendo and Teasing Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus - Goddess of Masculine Lesbians Himeko and Chikane - Goddesses of Yuri Houki Shinonono and Lingyin Huang - Dual Goddesses of Childhood Friends Who Desire Much More Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki - Gods of Yaoi Hiyori Tamura - Goddess of Slash Pairing Lovers and Those Who 'Pair' People Off In Their Mind Hungary - Goddess of Aggresive Protective Instincts Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - Goddess of (Really) Young Love and Unresolved Sexual Tension Laura Bodewig - Goddess of Wacky Marriage Proposals Keiji Maeda - God of Matchmakers Kotonoha Katsura - Goddess of Removal Of Romantic Rivals Lawrence and Holo - God and Goddess of Divergent Lifespan Lovers Mana Aida/Cure Heart - Goddess of Girl-On-Girl Harem Michael Garret and Fasalina - God and Goddess of Love Between Prisoner And Kidnapper Michiru Kaiou/Sailor Neptune - Goddess of Feminine Lesbians Miia, Papi, Centaurea, Suu, Meroune and Rachnera - Co-Goddesses of Interspecies Romance Scott Pilgrim - God of Fighting To Be With Your Love Sei Sato - Goddess of Subtext Syaoran Li - God of Prolonged Confessions The Prince and Elika - God and Goddess of Playful Romantic Banter The Trolls - Gods and Goddesses of Multidimensionally Entangled Lovers Tsubaki Yayoi - Goddess of One-Person Love Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya - God and Goddess of Battle Couples Sasami Masaki Jurai - Mini-Goddess of Love Underdogs Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama - God and Goddess of Drawn Out Romantic Denial Vanessa Rene - Goddess of Non-Obvious LGBT Yumi Fukuzawa - Goddess of Romantic Friendship Demigods Clark and Lex - Gods of Villain Love Katawa Girls - Goddesses of Disabled Love Interests Erik - God of Obsessive Love J.D. and Turk - Gods of Fanon-Fueled Guy Love Kiyone and Mihoshi - Goddesses of Fanon-Fueled Girl Love Keima Katsuragi - Self-Proclaimed God of Dating Sims Kokoro and Elliot -Deities of Fan Ships Outside of Canon Mahiro Yasaka - God of Unwanted Love from Cosmic Beings and Forks Masaya Aoyama - God of Unreasonably Hated Love Interests Romeo and Juliet - God and Goddess of Star-Crossed Love Serge Batouille and Gilbert Cocteau - Gods of Dysfunctional Relationships Tenchi Masaki - God of Unneeded Harems WALL-E and EVE - God and Goddess of Heartwarming Quasideites Hisao Nakai - God of Heart Trauma Kaorin and Nina Einstein - Co-Goddesses of Unrequited Love Skitty and Wailord - Gods/Goddesses of Improbable Breeding Tsukiko - Goddess of Necrophilia Other Greater Gods Elenore Baker - Goddess of Ninja Maids and Domestic Skills Intermediate Gods Oerba Yun Fang - Goddess of Saving One's Love Interest No Matter What Holly Golightly - Goddess of Pure Iconic Perfection Jecht - God of Memetic Sex Mikuru Asahina - Goddess of Moe Negi Springfield - God of Juvenile Chick Magnets, Pending Paperwork, and Not Being Left Handed Sigmund Freud - God of Sexual Metaphors Lesser Gods Amane Nishiki - God of Chip Damage and Fabulousness Ben and Gwen Tennyson - God and Goddess of Unintentional Familial Subtext Guy Cecil - God of Love Allergy Herbert Garrison - God of Sexuality Flip-Flopping Ichika Orimura - God Of House Husbands and Likable God of Love Obliviousness Jeff Murdoch - God of Extreme Awkwardness Around the Opposite Sex Kaylee Frye - Goddess of Strawberries and Engines Mai Shiranui - Goddess of Beauty Miyuki-chan - Goddess of Homoerotic Dreaming Paio II - Goddess of Boobies Rito Yuuki - God of Perverted Accidents Demigods Gunma Kisaragi - God of Hentai Doujins Sain - God of Chivalry and Courtship Yoshihisa Manabe - God of Perverted Imagery